1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water producing apparatus for producing liquid water from moisture in air.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A water producing apparatus for producing a desalted water from sea water has been well-known as an apparatus for converting sea water into a desalted water. A water treating apparatus for treating a waste water such as a drainage in high degree to obtain water having high clarity has been proposed. This is one of the water producing apparatus classified in the apparatus for converting sea water into a desalted water. These apparatuses require a solution containing liquid water as a main component for producing water. Thus, these water producing apparatus could not be used to produce water in a place where no liquid water is found such as desert since the liquid water is used as the source.